1. Field of the Invention
Auctioneers Podium Assembly
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the auction of heavy objects it is more convenient for the auctioneer to leave them in place, and the auctioneer move to a position adjacent thereto. This procedure has the disadvantage that for the auctioneer to be at an elevated position above the crowd to see the bidders an improvised elevated support must be provided for him to stand on. Also, when an auctioneer so moves from place to place he has no shelf or support to rest papers and other accessories needed in conducting the auction.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a movable auctioneer's podium that is capable of occupying either a first or second position, with the podium when in a first position capable of being moved from place to place at an auction to provide an elevated platform on which the auctioneer may stand to look down on the crowd, as well as providing an elevated shelf on which the auctioneer may rest papers and the like, and after the auction is completed, the platform may be pivoted to a position within the podium structure, with the podium structure then occupying a second position where it occupies less space than in the first position, and rendering the podium structure more convenient to transport to another auction site. The platform when the podium structure is in the second position is removably locked within the interior thereof.